An Unexpected Creation
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Sunset and Jack celebrate their Christmas in a way that they'll never forget. One-shot spin off from "The Perfect Gift"; Jack (aka Stardust Balance) was created originally by the Warrior of Twilight.


**An Unexpected Creation**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to DHX Media and Hasbro, and _Stardust Balance/Jack Wright_ was created by the Warrior of Twilight, while I'm the owner of these and the previous _MLP_ stories that I've published on here. Also, I do not own the following songs in this: "Bump N' Grind" by R. Kelly, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Rod Stewart & Dolly Parton, and "I'll Make Love To You" by Boyz II Men.

* * *

 _My mind's telling me no_

 _But my body, my body's telling me yes_

"Jack…"

"Sunset…"

 _Baby, I don't want to hurt nobody_  
 _But there is something that I must confess to you_

The bed continued to shake back and forth, courtesy of whoever was laying on it.

 _I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

"Jack…"

"Sunset…"

 _I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

Having had enough of what was going on, as well as trying to not pay attention to what the nearby radio was playing, Sunset let out a sigh, and said, "Jack, you know what they say - you break it, you buy it…"

Then, she pointed at the nearby stand that bore the price of the bed Jack was sitting on, and after taking one look at it, he quickly began to climb off. "Oh, there is no way in hell I'm paying that much money for this hunk of shi- junk… what, I didn't say the whole word!"

Trying her best to not look irritated, Sunset glanced over at their friend that had accompanied them to the furniture store, with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Twilight… you don't have to continue staying with us if-"

The human counterpart of Princess Twilight shook her head, and replied, "I'll be fine, Sunset… besides, I need just a few small things for my home anyway."

"See? Everyone wins today," said Jack, who was now completely far away from the bed that he'd tested. "Well, maybe not us if we aren't able to get one that's stable enough."

Sunset frowned at her boyfriend, and she said, "Well, nobody said that you had to test-shake all of the ones we've already looked at."

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders. "Better safe than sorry, love."

As the young couple continued their argument, a confused Twilight asked, "Are you guys preparing yourselves for a future earthquake or something?"

"Nope, but if you went into our bedroom,Twilight, you'd think it was hit by one," answered Jack, causing Sunset to glare at him. "What? It's true… I mean, that **is** why we're searching for a bed in the first place."

The purple-skinned looked over at a semi-frustrated Sunset, who muttered, "Let's just say that something… _unexpected_ happen yesterday and the aftermath of that brought us over here."

Jack couldn't help but continue to smile as he said, "I will say that it was bound to happen eventually if you take into account what took place in certain days prior to Christmas."

"Well, what was that unexpected thing?" asked Twilight.

Both Jack and Sunset shared a look of uncertainty, with the red-and-yellow-haired teenager saying, "Um, I'm not sure if you'd exactly feel comfortable hearing what we would have to say."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, because otherwise, I would've told you the whole damn fuckin' thing alre- _ow_!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, and she crossed her arms. "Oh, please, I've probably heard crazier stories from Pinkie Pie. How bad could yours have been?"

* * *

 _Several Days Ago_

"God, I feel like hell right now…" muttered Jack, laying down on the couch in the apartment that belonged to him and Sunset.

Now, for those wondering at this point of the story who Jack is exactly, this is where the phrase "to make a long story short" comes into play…

He's the actual human being that both Stardust Balance and EG Stardust used to be known as prior to arriving in their own respective worlds, and Jack himself was eventually sent to the Equestria Girls world at a much later date, with the ability of retaining his original form (which was now in 2d animation instead of a realistic, actual body).

So, anyway, the young man slowly reached over to the nearby coffee table, where a bottle of soda was at, and took a few sips before putting it back. "I hate it when this sort of shit happens."

He was referring to the fact that almost every December in the middle of said month, Jack would somehow obtain a cold, as well as a headache, and right now, all that he felt like doing was laying comfortably on the couch until he eventually fell asleep.

 _And there's nothing whatsoever that is going to get me off of this damn thing_ , thought the young gentleman.

"Alright, Jack, I just need to take a quick shower, and then, we'll head on out."

Or, so he thought… which explains why Jack found himself asking his girlfriend what she was talking about.

"To get our Christmas tree, remember?" answered Sunset, walking over to him, with a folded towel in her hands. "We talked about getting it tonight since the winds aren't so crazy anymore."

At first, Jack had no recollection of ever having that kind of discussion with her, but once he did remember, he let out a groan. "Ah, shit, you're right… I'm sorry, I almost ended up forgetting."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm surprised," replied a smirking Sunset, but then, she noticed that Jack looked like something was bothering him. "Are you okay?"

Not wanting her to find out that he wasn't exactly feeling 100%, Jack simply nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good, I just must've ate something today that didn't agree with my stomach…"

Even though she had a feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her, Sunset decided to ask him about it again after they'd gotten the tree.

"Alright, then… I'll just be a few minutes."

 _Oh, I highly doubt that,_ thought Jack, smirking at his retreating girlfriend, and once he heard the shower head turn on, the young man began to sit up.

 _Alright, I don't usually ask for… gaaah, FUCK my head hurts… much, but just let me be well enough for a few hours or until I go to sleep._

As he started to stand up, Jack noticed that he didn't feel as bad as earlier, which made him mutter, "Thank you… now, where did I put my-"

 _I really can't stay_  
 _I've got to go away_

 _This evening has been_  
 _So very nice_

Suddenly, the sound of Sunset singing a familiar Christmas song caused a sly grin to appear on his face. "You know, I really am feeling a lot better now."

############

 _My mother will start to worry_  
 _My father will be pacing the floor_  
 _So really I'd better scurry_  
 _But maybe just a half a drink more_

About halfway through taking her shower, Sunset had started to actually sing a song that she'd been humming, at first, and as she continued on, the young teenager found herself imagining Jack singing the parts that were usually done by a man.

 _The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)_  
 _Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)_  
 _I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)_  
 _To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

 _I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)_  
 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)_  
 _I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)_

 _[Both] But baby, it's cold outside!_

After singing the last line, Sunset noticed that Jack's voice sounded louder than how it usually did in her head… in fact, she thought while turning off the water. It's almost as if he were actually…

Pulling back the shower curtain a bit, Sunset started to look around the bathroom for any sign of - "What, you didn't want to finish the song?"

" _Jack_?!" hissed an irritated but also blushing Sunset, now glad that there was currently steam inside of the room, as well as not having a see-through curtain. "Can you just get out of here, please?"

"What, no invite to-"

" _Jack_!" cried a red-faced Sunset, and not just because of the temperature. "I"m being serious!"

The young man started to head towards the door, and replied, "Alright, I'm going… but I'll be right back, okay? I just realized that we need to switch the curt-"

"Jack, don't you go _anywhere_!"

After hearing what Sunset said, he stopped moving, and replied, "Alright, then, I won't go anywhere… I'll just stay in here until-"

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Sunset poked her arm out in front of the shower curtain, and exclaimed, " _Jack_ , you bring yourself over here right _now_!"

With a sly grin that showed all of his non-perfect teeth, Jack walked over to stand in front of Sunset, and he replied, "I'm all ears, love."

" **You… are** …" Sunset was about ready to scold the hell out of him, but she was having trouble because of how freaking adorable Jack looked to her right now with his stupid grin.

After he raised an eyebrow at her, Sunset remained silent for a moment before eventually grabbing Jack by the front of his short, and pulling him towards her so that she could kiss him on the lips.

As their kiss deepened and became more passionate, the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck while Jack placed his right hand on Sunset's lower back area, with the other hand focused on fondling her breasts.

"You're lucky I... turned off the water," gasped Sunset, once they paused to get a breath of fresh air, and she started to help Jack in removing his shirt and pants before resuming the intense make-out session.

Then, even though she'd denied it earlier, Sunset brought Jack into the shower with her, and now, they were passionately kissing with her back pressed against the tile wall, arms wrapped around his neck while his were gently caressing her soft curves.

But then, it was like a bunch of red lights went off in her mind once Jack's hand had reached the area between her legs, causing Sunset to move her head away from him.

"Jack, wait! Not… _not in here…_ "

Realizing where his hand was, the young man moved it away, but he didn't look like he was ready to stop kissing her just yet, and they continued to do so for about a few more minutes until Sunset pulled away again. "Jack… if we don't hurry… all the good trees will be… taken…"

Jack gave a small shrug, and he replied, "It saves us… money for other stuff, though, right?"

Then, they went back to making out, but Sunset continued to move away again, and so, this kept on going for another half hour until he eventually agreed to put an end to it.

* * *

Around twelve minutes later, as they walked away from the apartment building,an amused Sunset said, "You are just so… difficult and unbelievable… sometimes, you know that?"

"Eh, I'm sort of aware of it," replied an amused Jack, now holding up her hand that bore the promise ring he'd given Sunset several months ago. "You know, for a quick second there, I almost thought you would end up throwing this at my head."

Sunset rolled her eyes, and smirked at her boyfriend as she said, "I wasn't that upset at you, Jack… also, your singing has improved a lot more than the first time I heard you try."

"Oh, now I know you're lying, love, cause I still can't sing for shit," laughed the young man, and as Sunset brought herself closer to him, he added, "You know, for someone that has sun in her name, I'm surprised you're feeling cold right now."

"It's not that cold," replied Sunset, and the two of them shared a quick kiss before she continued her sentence. "And don't get me started on your name… is that why we haven't gone on a cruise or anything yet?"

Jack shook his head, and said, "No, it's because they're expensive as hell… but speaking of what you're implying, I wouldn't exactly mind if you asked me to draw a self-portrait with you just wearing your geode necklace… _ow_! What, I was joking… but you're not cold anymore, though, am I rig - _ow_!"

* * *

 _Present_

"Oh, well, uh…" Twilight was now starting to turn a little red in the face after hearing the first part of their story. "I guess that explains why-"

To her surprise, Jack shook his head, and replied, "Nope, we haven't gotten to that part yet."

Twilight let out a sheepish chuckle, and she said. "Great… so, er, what else happened?"

* * *

 _Yesterday (Christmas Day)_

A yawning Sunset entered the living room, and muttered, "Jack better not have gone to change our shower… curtains… _what in Celestia's name…?"_

For some reason, there was a very large gift box by the Christmas tree, as well as a more smaller one, and both of them said that they were gifts for her from his boyfriend.

"Well, well, well…" A smirk appeared on the fire-hair-colored teenager's face, and she tapped her chin with her finger. "I wonder which one I _should open up first_ … eh, I'll go with the small one."

Sunset took the lid off of the smaller gift, and she reached her hand inside to pull out a folded-up note, which she quickly opened up.

" _You should have opened up the big one first."_ She rolled her eyes after reading what Jack had written, and moved onto the next present, which was surprisingly almost the same size as her.

After taking off the lid, Sunset watched all the sides of the box fall to the ground, and found herself looking at a grinning Jack, with a nice bow placed on the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas to you, Jack," chuckled an amused Sunset, taking off the bow. "So, you decided to make yourself a present for me this year?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, and he replied, "I was actually curious to see what your reaction would be, so now that I know, don't be surprised if next year you get the same thing, but with me not wearing- _ow_! What, I was gonna say not wearing a shirt."

"Of course, you were," said Sunset, shaking her head. "So, now that it's Christmas, let me get you my gift that's for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Jack smirked at his beautiful girlfriend, and said, "You mean it's not going to be you? What else would I need?"

"Oh, you'll see… just relax on the couch, or something for a little bit, okay?" answered Sunset, who then walked into their bedroom, and once she closed the door, Jack simply did what she said.

 _Probably that new game system I've been talking about,_ thought the young man, once he was laying down comfortably on the couch, and he closed his eyes as he waited for Sunset to give him her gift.

After what felt like a few seconds, Jack opened up his eyes, and began humming to himself until he heard the bedroom door open, followed by Sunset's voice. "Ready for your present?"

"Yeah, sure thing, love," teased Jack, lifting himself up to look at his girlfriend, who was wearing only a dress robe, as well as her geode necklace. "So, where's the…"

However, he found himself unable to finish his sentence after seeing her girlfriend's robe fall to the ground, and the next thing he knew, Jack was looking at a completely unclothed Sunset Summer,

 _Holy fuck, sweet Lord baby Jesus, this must be what heaven feels like_ , thought Jack, who could get any sort of words out of his mouth, except for some tiny mumbling.

 _I didn't actually think she would take my damn Titanic comment so seriously! But I mean, I'm not one to complain or anything… god damn, holy shit, why can't I say one fuckin' word?_

 _"So, do you like your present?"_

After another moment of silence, Jack slowly nodded his head, and he was finally able to say something. "Uh-huh." At least he was making progress.

"So, what are you wai-" Before Sunset could finish her sentence, the young man leaped over the couch, and cupped her face in his hands as they started to kiss each other passionately.

In between their make-out session, Jack took off his shirt as swiftly as possible, along with the rest of his clothes save for a pair of boxers, and right now, they were kissing while she layed against the wall, right arm wrapped around his neck with Jack lifting her up a little as he held her left thigh.

"Wait… Jack…" gasped Sunset, after it was time for them to get some much-needed air. "Are we… about to…"

"Less talking, more doing," replied Jack, and the young couple put more passionate energy into their make-out session, which would soon end up being an actual love-making session.

 _"But… the… rings…"_

As they paused to catch their breath again, a panting Jack said, "I said that it would mean I love you no matter what… I'm merely keeping my word."

Then, he started to lower himself while continuing to kiss the rest of Sunset's body, with both of them closing their eyes as his lips reached the soft area in between her breasts, causing Sunset to start moaning.

 _"Oh… Jack…"_

A few seconds later, Jack's mouth was just about to reach Sunset's slit, with the young man ready to consume her juices-

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

" _Jack_! Can you see who's at the door, please?"

The young man opened up his eyes, and… _"Wait, what?"_

For some reason, he was back in the same position on the couch before having gotten up to see Sunset walk out of his room, and since all of his clothes were still on, it meant that all of what had just happened was only a dream.

 _No… no! You cannot be serious_! thought Jack, whose frustration was quickly starting to grow as he walked towards the door. _Who the fuck thinks that they can ruin what-_

"Merry Christmas, Ja - oh, my, was this a bad time?"

After seeing that it was one of their neighbors from down the hall, Jack's temper lowered a little because of who it was. "Uh, no, Mrs. Star… why do you ask?"

One of the building's landlords let out a chuckle, and she replied, "Well, it's because your face looks a bit… um, sweaty or something… and is there a reason for, er, that small pillow?"

Jack looked down to see that he was currently covering up his erection with one of their couch pillow cushions.

"Oh, yeah, uh…" He began to try sounding embarrassed. "I was just washing dishes right now, but the water nozzle just went bezerk, and resulted in… well, I wouldn't want people to think I ended up-"

To his relief, Mrs. Star started to chuckle, and shake her head in amusement. "I understand you completely, son, my own husband just did the same thing a few days ago."

Jack just gave a small understanding shrug, but before the middle-aged woman could say something else, the baby that was in her arms made an adorable sound that brought a small smile to Jack's face. "Did Santa bring him what he asked for?"

"Oh, he certainly did," laughed an amused Mrs. Star, who was getting ready to walk away. "But, again, I do apologize for the interruption. Give Sunset my regards… and enjoy your Christmas!"

"Same to you, m'am," replied Jack, and once she was out of sight, the young man closed the door, followed by racing over to resume his spot back on the couch just in time for Sunset to come out of their bedroom.

"Who was at the door?"

Jack turned his head to look over at his girlfriend, and to his slight disappointment, Sunset was still wearing her sleepwear attire, as well as holding onto a wrapped gift.

"Just one of the landlords," he muttered, and she gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You okay, Jack? I could've sworn you seemed more excited after I found out that you were my gift…"

As Sunset went to sit beside him on the couch, Jack shook his head, and he replied, "I'll be good, love, I just… I'll tell you later… so, is that for me, then?"

"Uh-huh," said a smiling Sunset, handing him the square-shaped present. "But there's another one you'll get once you open this."

Jack returned the smile as he began to tear off the wrapping paper, and his smile grew a little wider after seeing what it was.

"I couldn't find anything from that Nintendo company in the video game store," explained Sunset. "But that's the closest thing they had to a Switch, and I can't exactly go to the world that you came from-"

"It's perfect, love, thank you" replied her boyfriend, being completely honest, and Sunset's own smile grew.

 _Close your eyes, make a wish_  
 _And blow out the candlelight_  
 _For tonight is just your night_  
 _We're gonna celebrate,_  
 _All through the night_

Then, after placing the console on the coffee table, he started to look around their apartment, and asked, "So, what's the second…"

However, Jack was unable to finish his sentence, due to Sunset now crawling towards him in order to give the young man a kiss on the lips, and as they continued to do so, Jack found himself placing his left hand on the side of her hip while his other hand went to the back of her head.

 _Pour the wine, light the fire_  
 _Girl your wish is my command_  
 _I submit to your demands_

 _Oh, do not be messing with my emotions right now,_ thought Jack, slowly starting to fear that he was dreaming again until Sunset had grabbed a handful of his hair, causing him to recieve some slight pain. _Yep, she didn't do that before._

Then, Sunset pulled herself away from Jack, and he said, "So that was the second gi - okay, never mind."

 _I will do anything,_  
 _Girl you need only ask_

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_

Having tossed her shirt onto the floor, the former unicorn continued making out with her boyfriend, wrapping her arms and legs around him once he began to stand up, and with his own hands placed on both sides of her face, Jack started to make his way over to their bedroom, closing the door once they were inside.

 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to_

A few moments later, Jack (currently lying on the bed) was wearing nothing but his boxers, and Sunset (lying on top of him) only had on her bra, as well as dark-colored panties, but none of them stayed on very long.

 _Throw your clothes on the floor_  
 _I'm gonna take my clothes off too_  
 _I made plans to be with you_  
 _Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do_

After swiftly unfastening the strap to Sunset's bra, Jack tossed it to the carpeted floor, and continued to fondle her beautiful breasts while Sunset began to straddle him.

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_

"Looks like I'm... also having a special Christmas breakfast-in-bed," said a smirking Jack, his hands now playing with the locks of Sunset's hair, and an amused Sunset just shook her head.

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to_

Then, after the rest of their undergarments were on the floor, Sunset began grinding herself against Jack's body, his hands placed on the sides of her hips while hers were against his chest.

"Oh… _Jack… Jack…_ " She moaned, once Jack's fully erect length would enter her own private area, or whenever he would resume to softly caressing her breasts, with the outcome being explosive orgasms from the two.

 _Baby tonight is your night_  
 _And I will do you right_  
 _Just make a wish on your night_  
 _Anything that you ask_  
 _I will give you the love of your life_

Sunset was now laying on top of their bed, arching her back so that her beautiful rear end was sticking outward, and from behind, Jack began to thrust his erect length into her v-spot, with hands placed on the sides of her hips.

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_

 _"Jack…"_

 _"Sunset…"_

As he continued to perform sexual intercourse with Sunset, the young woman's hands were clutching onto their bedsheets tightly, and the bed itself eventually started to move back and forth, but it wasn't troubling enough for either them to worry about.

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to_

 _"Jack!"_

 _"Sunset!"_

#############

Finally, after making love for God knows how long, Sunset was now laying herself on top of Jack's body as he laid on the bed, and were softly kissing each other romantically every so often. The entire room was also a complete mess, and a single blanket was barely covering themselves up.

"Not exactly… the way that I imagined our first time to be, love," said Jack, who slowly breathing in and out to feel more relaxed. "But like they say, things don't always turn out the way you expect them to."

With her head resting on the young man's face, Sunset let out a sigh before giving him a response. "Yeah, I guess so… still, there's no one else that I would've done it with except for you, and… I'm glad that was the outcome."

Jack kissed the top of her bacon-haired head, and to her surprise, he started to chuckle. "I'm also glad with the fact that you were my first, love….but there's a tiny, nagging voice somwhere inside of my mind that's telling me I'll end up in Hell for technically fucking a tiny horse… um, no-"

Sunset playfully punched Jack's shoulder, and smirked at him. "Do not finish that sentence… second, none taken… and I'm a mare-turned-teenager, not just a tiny horse. Also, you're actually around or close to the same height as me, give or take a few inches."

"Oh, well, that makes it sounds perfect, then," replied Jack, kissing her softly once more on her sweet and delicious lips, and he was about to say more when they both heard a strange creaking sound.

"That's not good…" said Sunset, now starting to realize what-

 **CRACK**!

The wooden bed base that was placed underneath their mattress had now snapped into several pieces, which meant that their bed was now broken, and after the mattress collapsed to the floor, Jack let out a sigh. "Now look at what you've done."

"Me?! I wasn't the one who…" Sunset began to say, but she saw that Jack was beginning to laugh, so after giving him another playful punch in the shoulder, they both started laughing together in unison.

* * *

 _Present_

"... and that pretty much explains why we're here at the furniture store, Twilight," finished Jack, while a blushing Sunset nodded in agreement.

" _Heh, heh, I guess that's true,"_ replied the glasses-wearing teenager, whose face was just as red as Sunset's. "But I'm really starting to regret ever asking about it in the first place."

Jack gave his friend a shrug, and he said, "At least we could both agree that neither of us were cold for the rest of - _ow_! What, I'm just being honest with her, Miss Bed Breaker - _ow!_ "

* * *

Several Days Later

As he laid down on their new and more-comfortable bed, Jack let out a sigh before saying, "I swear that these holiday breaks get shorter _every damn year."_

Starting tomorrow, Sunset would have to go back to Canterlot High while Jack headed on over to the one job in the world that he was actually comfortable it.

Sure, it wasn't the best job ever, but he made enough money to provide his fair share of their expenses, as well as having been able to buy another special ring that was to be revealed at a much later date.

"Ah, well, that's just life, I guess." He started humming to himself, wondering on what to do while Sunset slept since he usually didn't sleep until a few hours after she did… and speaking of his Goddess girlfriend, he noticed that she'd been in the bathroom a lot longer than usual after finishing with taking a shower. "You okay in there, love?"

" _Yeah! Totally fine, Jack!_ " replied Sunset, but for a second there, Jack could've sworn that her voice sounded a bit more high-pitched.

 _Probably had to use the cold water or something_ , thought Jack. _I mean, it's not like it could be something worse than… oh, there she is._

As Sunset stood in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed in regular sleeping attire, Jack said, "Was the hot water not working again? Cause after what happened the last time-"

"Uh… Jack?" interrupted Sunset, speaking in a tone that he quickly recognized.

 _She's about to tell me something important, and is afraid about what my reaction's going to be… wait a minute, what is she holding?_

In one of Sunset's hands was a small white device that was familiar to Jack's eyes, and said object was showing two pink lines, which meant that-

"Jack, I… I think… I'm pregnant."


End file.
